unbelievablefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Pierce
Introduction Steve Pierce came in to notoriety when Travis Walton was abducted by aliens in 1975, it's been noted several times, by Travis Walton, that Steve is a cryer. It was corroborated in the Studio produced film "Fire In The Sky" that Steve is a cryer. Steve has denied any claim that he is a cryer Steve's Story Born in 1958 Steve started life out the hard way, he was born to a Janice and Philbert who both resolved not to cry in front of him and his 48 other siblings. It's claimed that his birth was like that of a sicilian funeral and that when the doctor slapped his bottom not an utterance of crying could be heard. Steve excelled in all of his school subjects but was unable to graduate due to not opening up about his feelings, thus was denied entry into a prestigious university, so instead went into the well respected trade of logging. It was on the fateful night of November 5th in 1975 that Steve finally confronted his emotions when his good friend, Travis Walton, was taken by a UFO. Unable to cope with the revelation that he wasn't alone in the universe Steve fell into a catatonic state and sobbed uncontrollably, his tears fell like rain. It's been said they produced amazing growth in that part of the forest. As the years went by Steve encountered dozens, if not hundreds, of other tear jerking moments, and thus honed his more feminine side. The Denial For some unknown reason Steve Pierce has denied any tear shedding, to the point his left hand, that remains clenched, has formed into a marble type material. Perhaps Steve thinks it's unmanly to cry, or maybe it's a repressed memory from his own abduction experience. Whatever the reason Steve vermantly claims to have never cried. The Amazing Powers Of Steves Tears Several investigators have claimed that Steves tears, if they can be captured, show miraculous properties. * Linda Moulton Howe claims that Steve's tears can summon the very aliens that abducted Travis. * It's been reported that Joshua P Warren has been trying to capture Steve's tears in order to use them in his Self Realization Wishing Project. * Dr Steven Greer claims to have used the tears to heal his broken heart, Steve Pierce has denied this claim as he doesn't cry. * Some extreme proponents of the Steve Tear Myth believe that you can summon unicorns with several drops of Steves tears. Times of note that Steve has cried. * On November 5th in 1975 while working on a logging crew Steve cried when his workmate Travis was taken by a "Fire in the Sky" Steve claims he didn't cry. * On November 9th in 1975 Steve cried when his polygraph test confirmed he wasn't telling a lie. Steve is quoted as saying, "Why would I cry about a thing like that?" * On September 15th in 1982 Steve cried when his first child was born, she consequently cried when seeing him. Steve claims that this never happened. He doesn't breed cryers. * On January 12th in 1993 Steve cried at his daughter's wedding, lots of people were crying. "No way, I didn't cry then!" Steve Pierce. * On March 21st in 2018 Steve cried when he heard Brian Frange accuse him of crying. Steve is quoted saying, "Sounds like that Frange fellow has a few issues to resolve." References Category:Alien Category:People